


Loki Learns About Women

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, Parental Spanking, child Loki, child sif, father/son feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: An adorable four year old Loki is chastised by Odin for throwing rocks at Sif. Cuteness ensues.





	Loki Learns About Women

Loki, Prince of Asgard, second in line for the throne, was marched past the huge doors to the throne of his father, Odin, All Father, King of Asgard and protector of the Nine realms sat upon the throne, awaiting him. The two guards who flanked the young Prince walked slowly, allowing their prisoner to keep up. They arrived at the base of the steps leading to Odin’s throne and stopped, saluting their King. Their faces, struggling to remain neutral as the tiny figure between them bravely stood, back straight, enormous blue eyes wide, his expression a mixture of the fear he felt and a strong attempt to appear brave. Odin waved his huge hand, dismissing them, leaving the room empty, except for them.  
Odin crooked a finger, beckoning his son. Loki, resplendent in his brand new Princely uniform mounted the steps gamely, struggling with tall steps and short legs. When he finally made it to the foot of the throne, Odin bent down and picked his son up, sitting him upright on his lap. Loki looked up at his father, still keeping his expression as grown up as he could for a four year old.  
“Well, what have you to say for yourself, my son?” Odin asked, his voice soft. Loki swallowed, but did not answer. “Have I not taught you that it is wrong to strike a female?” Loki’s chin dropped to his chest at this gentle scolding.  
“Yes poppa.”  
“And is it not wrong to throw rocks at Sif?”  
“Yes poppa.”  
“Why did you do these things, Loki?” Odin asked, lifting Loki’s chin to peer into his soft, baby’s face.  
“She’s mean to me poppa.” Loki finally replied, grasping Odin’s armor in small, thin fingers.  
“How is she mean?” Odin asked softly.  
“She picks on me and hits me all the time.” The boy said, looking into his father’s one good eye innocently.  
“Even so, a boy must never hit a girl. Even if she hits him first. The rock you threw wounded Sif.”  
“I didn’t mean to hurt her.” Loki replied, his eyes becoming glassy and his lower lip beginning to wobble.  
“As a boy and later as a man your duty will be to protect the women and girls of this realm. Even when they’re mean to you.” Odin said, looking down at his son serenely.  
“I’m sorry poppa.” Loki said, lowering his head again.  
“When we are finished here, you must go and apologize to Sif. You know what must be done.” Loki nodded and Odin picked the boy up under his arms and laid him face down across his knees. The boy was limp and obedient, grasping his father’s cape as he awaited the coming punishment.  
Odin flipped up the tail of the tiny battle vest and gently lowered Loki’s green leggings, revealing an impossibly tiny, pale bottom. He squirmed, dreading his punishment. Odin removed his gauntlet and began to administer brisk but gentle swats to the soft little bottom under his hand. Loki winced but did not cry at first. Odin marveled at his son’s bravery.  
“Good boy.” He breathed, making sure Loki heard the praise. He spanked Loki for two or three minutes, until his bottom was a bright pink. By then, the boy had started to cry softly. Odin rubbed the tiny backside, aware of the heat that radiated from it. When Loki’s tears dried up Odin pulled the boy’s leggings up and picked him up, cradling him to his massive chest, patting his back and cooing soothingly. Loki’s tiny arms hugged Odin fiercely, his tear stained little face buried in the fur on his father’s armor.  
Odin stood up and carried his son to his chambers, gently laying him on his bed, face down. Loki was sound asleep as he always had done following a spanking. He bent down and kissed Loki’s head and covered him up. He walked out, turning the lights out and proceeded to the banquet hall where Sif and her mother, who looked rightly angry sat, ministering her daughter’s wound. There was a pump knot adorning the little girl’s forehead. She had stopped crying and was still in her mother’s arms.  
“Nella, I have dealt with my son. I wish to address Sif if I may.  
The woman bowed reverently. “My Liege.”  
The All Father knelt in front of Sif, inspecting the bump carefully. “Sif, I have spoken to Loki and he is very sorry for hurting you and promises to never do anything so naughty again.”  
Sif regarded Odin sadly. “Did you spank him?” She asked, boring into Odin with huge, black eyes.  
“Yes. I tanned his bottom for doing such a thing.” Sif nodded, seeming satisfied. Looking to her mother he spoke. “Loki tells me that Sif picks on him. Is this true?”  
Sif’s brow knit but she kept her eyes on Odin. The strength of the child Odin mused. “Yes. It’s true.”  
“Why do you do this my dear?” Odin asked gently, smiling at her.  
Sif fetched a very adult sight and responded. “Because he’s cute and I like him.” The statement was so direct and shockingly honest it wrung a chuckle from Odin.  
“I leave it to you, Good Nella to instruct your brave daughter in courtship. Odin winked good humoredly at Sif and her mother. Nella smiled.  
“I will your majesty.” She reached down and grasped Sif’s hand and walked away, leaving Odin chuckling. He could not wait to regale Frigga with this story.


End file.
